


三城记：寨城·弄堂·胡同

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 中秋节贺文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 灵感来自 Louis Vuitton Soundwalk: Hong Kong/Shanghai/Beijing三个城市和三个人，还有一个“我”，终于回到故乡。





	1. 寨城

你好，欢迎你读到这些故事，我的故事。故事总共有三段，不长，很短，不强迫你喜欢。三个故事都有不同的人，不同的地方，唯一的相同点可能只有我。其实，在和你提起这几个故事之前，我犹豫了很久，究竟只是和你提提这些城市，还是和你提提我遇到的几个人。我原意是想和你讲一些东西，讲到哪里算哪里，你不无聊，我也不无趣。

第一段故事，我们从香港讲起。我本想打算和你介绍一下香港，还做了一些功课，做到一半，我才想起来，这些功课你也可以做，香港的历史，英国人，殖民，贫民窟，经济贸易文明，美食美景，交通攻略，也许你比我熟悉多了。我一个半吊子的旅客，仅仅和你分享一些私人的东西吧。

最近一些年，香港总会出和陆客有关的负面新闻，别担心，这不妨碍香港还是个好地方。你要是怕窥见一个地方的真面目，那口袋里多带一点钱，来这小住一段日子，将自己过舒服，其他所谓印象，你自己少一点意见，那就没那么多的意见。

我虽然说着陆客，别误会，我不是香港人，我是岳明辉，一个土生土长的北京人。我想和你讲几个故事，关于三个很出名的城市。先从香港讲起，因为我正在香港，所见所闻都是新鲜的，也许讲述会有一些偏差，如果指错了路，还请多包涵了。其实指错路也没关系，我上大学和朋友来这里旅游，因为没看懂地图，加上语言不通，七拐八走，转进一条狭窄的路里，迷路了。我们饿极了，在街边的甜品店点了两碗糖水，朋友知道我是北方人，吃不得甜豆花，硬是往我嘴巴里塞了一勺的姜汁豆花。我第一口吐了出来，看他吃的很香，不顾什么尊严和原则了，再腆着脸用半碗芝麻糊和他换了两口豆腐花。其实挺好吃的，我没撒谎，豆腐脑和豆腐花不能看做一个东西，我建议你，如果来的话，尝一尝小店面的豆腐花，有凉的豆花。南方人在温度上不太用凉这个形容词去与热作对，你和老板说凉，他怕是要给你端一碗温不拉几的豆花。你要和他说，老板，一碗十五蚊的红糖豆花，要冻的，他才会懂。但我建议，热的豆腐花更好吃一点，豆子的腥味不至于那么重。

油蜡打街三十七号二幢B室，友华冰室，我和阿洋约在这里，这家店的牛肉蛋治很不错，我得向你推荐。阿洋是我的老朋友，我们上过床，可惜当时年轻，以至于现在也不明白，我们曾经是不是一对情侣。阿洋说勉强算吧，我说不算吧，毕竟不太愿意捡一个便宜男朋友。知道我要来香港，阿洋主动联系我，务必来找他。于是我来了，按着他说的地址，Google和苹果地图在中环似乎都失灵，我摸呀转呀，才走进那幢老旧的楼。楼道入口阴森，幸好呢，里面还是亮堂堂的。我想起阿洋以前很怕鬼，我一路上走过来，两边的高楼黑压压的，好旧好破，不知道在这里生活了很久的阿洋是否还习惯。

我见到他的时候没有多诧异，他撑着脑袋，窗外已经暗下来，霓虹灯一盏一盏，他的半张脸也被霓虹灯拢上了，直到我和他打招呼，霓虹灯的影子才从他身上溜走。我正犹豫是否要握个手，他站起来，用力地抱住我，高兴地说你来啦。他的口音变了一些，应该是香港人的问题，儿化音变弱了，说普通话也开始一字一顿，可还能听出是当年的阿洋。我也高兴地回抱住他。

阿洋知道我口味重，点了加辣的咖喱鱼蛋和花枝丸，饮料是自己加糖浆的柠檬茶，很香港了，我说。

“哪有什么香港不香港的，能吃就不错了。”他招呼我坐下，杯子里的冰块只融化一点点，走来的路上出了汗，对着杯沿喝下一大口，还喝进去一粒柠檬籽，酸酸苦苦的，涩但是好爽。他说你是不是有病啊，为什么不加糖浆，不怕苦吗。

我皱眉，对他说，苦才好。

你可别学我，建议你呢，先加一点糖浆，用饮料棒搅拌一下，再尝尝苦不苦，或者甜不甜，糖浆不够你再要，最多被老板翻白眼，不会不给你的。

一开始还有点尴尬，聊一聊最近的工作，也没什么好聊，他说他的，我说我的，我们现在做的工作和大学里学到的都没什么相关了，听上去潇洒吧，但是也都走过弯路。讲工作没意思，就讲一下自己碰到的操蛋事情。他突然说他和他男友分手了，我惊讶地问怎么了。

没什么事情，他笑了笑，我和他只有一个共同点，爱情在面包后，我去找面包，他去找爱情。

和我们当年一样嘛，我砸砸嘴，咖喱鱼蛋的味道我挺喜欢。

”放屁，我们哪来的当年？”

“哇，李振洋，你好薄情，明明是你先上的我，怎的，翻脸不认人啦？”

去他家的路上，许多又窄又密的高楼，围成一个凹，有很多年轻人穿的很光鲜，来这里拍照。阿洋说这里是贫民村来的，这个贫民村呢，破旧剥落也好多颜色，游人来拍照，再传上网，后来成了一个景点了，就越来越多人来。

“他们哦，来得越多，越不懂半点疾苦。”

我莫名地抬头往上看，今天的中环天气很好，多云，微风，是不是很舒服？继而笑着揽过他的肩，他们游人不会懂，你也不会懂，我们站在外面，所以我们是卑微的。

“你知道有些东西回不去的吧。”

我对他说，他低头想了一下，“我知道。”

“但你不能妨碍我去回忆曾经啊。”

“大学时候呢，我们叫你月月，有人和你告白，信上都画了月亮。那时候挺好的，没智能手机的事情，我记得你躺在我的胳膊上，念一个女生写给你的情诗，夸你是没有云的夜晚里最漂亮的星球，你还说，夸我是月亮就是月亮，还说我是颗球。但人哪能像月亮啊，胖变瘦，瘦变胖，年年重样。人间的月亮呢，池子里的水，水干了，你说，还怎么找月亮。”

阿洋一向多愁善感，你别笑话他。

人间的月亮是会碎掉的，碎了，拼不起来。我和他也碎掉了，我们找得到残骸，但拼不起来。

我们其实还有去别的地方啦，去了太平山顶，坐的缆车，还去看夜景，去九龙吃晚餐，那天吃的挺好。潮汕菜嘛，也不能有多贵，炖汤点的比较好，有海味，还有天麻，也不知道能不能炖在一起相生相克，吃完我浑身燥热，看来是大补了。

我和阿洋算的上半日旧情人，旧情人共处一室，口干舌燥的，你说，能不发生一些什么吗。

总之，可能是我先抱住阿洋，剥他的衣服，他的身材还是管理的很好，我们对彼此陌生又熟悉，很快，都掌握到节奏。他在我颈间低迷，像困顿的野兽，不解地看着我。我闷声说，你不想这样么，你不想我可以现在就走，当初又何必叫我来。你知道这一定会发生的。

他哭了，头发蹭在我的胸膛，很痒很痒，那里湿湿凉凉，我和他都在遗憾，可我们在遗憾什么呢。说不清楚。

“吻我。”

这只是埋在我们彼此心里的两个字，我们都不敢，都不敢说，接吻之后就要做真爱人了，我们从前就没有这样的勇气，过了很久，哪怕到了今天，我们都不曾有这样的勇气，不曾有过这样的勇气。

好啦，故事就这么短，想说和你介绍一些去过的景点，可是呢，我脑子里现在都是阿洋，我把我的阿洋都讲给你啦，所以这段故事要结束了。我只能在香港呆这么几天，别见怪，最近的工作比较忙，能抽出空来走走不容易。

阿洋替我叫了一辆车，能送我回内地，一路过关也不多人，他是挺细心的。走之前，我的手机收到十一号风球的预警，我还叮嘱阿洋，少出门，注意安全。他插着口袋，笑吟吟的，在屋里也不安全啊，我家住的高，你不是没去过，挂点风都好摇晃的啦，他说。

最后一句话，你下次再来，你不来，我去找你。我哈哈地笑出两声，有一点莫名的尴尬，诡异的恐惧感又爬上来，钻到我的脖子里，我有点怕同他再说一次分别，又怕再一次和他会面。面对旧情人是这样的，我们算是客气的，能吃饭能聊天，更过分的我也见过，这么和气的“前任”，可能只有我和阿洋。

电影里不是经常演么，一个人坐在车里，一个人站在原地，坐在车里的人会回头看。你下次和他人说再见的时候呢，可以试一试，真的，回头看，从车后头的玻璃，或者，拉下车窗，伸出半颗脑袋和半条胳膊，挥挥手，哪怕不说再见，也挺有感觉。

我没那么大胆，只是悄悄往回看了一眼，阿洋还站在原地，撑起雨伞，抬手接住风，可能是来自十一号风球的预告，我看见短暂的秋天落在他手心里了。

这是关于香港的故事，如果可以的话，你不妨来这里做个停留吧，坐坐缆车，从山顶看维港，做一些别人做过的事情，走一走别人凿开的路。这也挺好的，别害羞，我不是香港人，可我也想和你说一句，香港会欢迎你来。


	2. 弄堂

这一段故事可能更短一些，关于上海，我了解的比香港还要更少。还有来自上海的男孩，我对他了解也不算多的。他的样子却是在我脑海里永远鲜活，紧紧闭着眼甩脑袋，我也是忘不掉的。

你要是来上海，还是不要夏天来，外面四十度，晒死你。前车之鉴，血肉教训，我的脖子后被晒脱一层皮了，男孩替我上的药膏，棉签沾上一点，再在皮肤上一点一点地涂。他的眼睛真的很大，一眨一眨，认真看着人的时候，真是迷惑了。他的确天真，年纪不大，却满嘴的情啊爱啊，像真经历过什么。我有一天仔细和他打听，是不是在学校喜欢上什么女生啦？他有些羞，又有些气，像我真拆穿了他的什么秘密。可惜，男孩只是羞一下，立刻又叨叨起来，小赤佬嘴巴很快，叭叭地飞，像个小喇叭，小唢呐。

我永远记得，男孩兴奋地跟我说，眉毛跳起来，声音也跳起来，他说，我这辈子只要一个爱人。

是个孩子，我摸一摸他的头，他不服气地看着我。他骂骂咧咧，明明一样高，你只知道仗着年纪来欺负人么。

他又絮絮叨叨同我讲一些事情，老的新的讲，中的洋的讲，还信誓旦旦地和我说起什么杜月笙，跟我科普几房几房的太太。有一次，见我实在不耐烦了，悄悄拉我到房间角落里，谁也不让听见，压低再压低，我和你说哦，阿拉李家的大太太，侬晓得伐，那个大太太哦。

他讲这些事情，讲快了，小南音也蹦出来。他平时的普通话也讲的很好，隐约带一点东北口音，我有点稀奇，他说这没什么好奇怪的，他们物理老师是哈工大毕业的硕士生，口音贼重，班上的人最喜欢模仿他说话了。我笑着说，那你们班还有什么喜欢做的，他可骄傲地挺起胸，他们可喜欢我。

小不要脸的，就是李夫人养的太好，蜜罐子里泡大，老以为谁都要喜欢他。

我故意板脸，凶凶地，好哇，他们都喜欢你，那喜欢你的人可真多，不缺我一个了，行，您老再见。

小孔雀更骄傲了，白色的领子连着脸上的光开始发亮，你不可能不喜欢我，岳叔，你要讨厌我，怎么愿意天天给我补习功课呀？

我又接着逗他，那么多人喜欢你，你呢，你喜欢谁？

他脸红了。

“如果，我说如果，”男孩的皮肤好白，健康的白，脸上的害羞像喝醉了点酒，“如果我说我喜欢你呢？”

我有点诧异，是我跟不上朝代么？现在都这么直接了？我们高中的时候还没有这么直接，好含蓄，话是不能直接说出口的，要递一封信，递给她，还要郁闷半天。到大学也不例外，我们寝室几个人安慰过一个被拒绝的男生，六个人挤在麦当劳的角落，两个人一杯大可乐，我还和阿洋喝的是一杯。

算了，这里是上海，我不和你谈阿洋。

男孩没喝酒吧，我惊慌了，李家也不可能给这个最小的孩子碰酒精啊，怎么无缘无故说喜欢我。

因为我喜欢你说话啊，他说，上海人没有这么讲话的，东北人也没有，你讲话像跳起来的兔子噢，真的像，我住的这个房子都没有，姆妈一天天喊我小赤佬，小赤佬，我好鬼烦她的声音。

小赤佬，我好笑地骂骂他。

过半个月是元旦的烟花了，小朋友在月考里表现的不错，我偷偷带他上计程车，去外滩看烟花。那天的人真多，男孩拉着我的手往人群里钻，飞快地钻，我都快跟不上他了。

“岳叔，岳叔！”嘈杂里，还有在天上嘭嘭炸开的烟花，我费力地去跟上男孩，他说我像兔子，他才像只兔子。

外滩人潮汹涌，我手心里都是汗，一挤，男孩的手不见了，我下意识再在人群里多抓了一把，那男孩不见了。

我掉进无边的恐慌里，开始大喊男孩的名字，我大声喊，李英超，我大声地喊，声嘶力竭。

“岳哥，看住些。”

西装男人握住我的手腕，这里太挤了，他用力扶稳我，才不至于摔倒。

我擦了擦眼睛，那个男孩早不是男孩，现在也不是什么外滩的晚上，大太阳在头上照着，我还是蒸腾在一片热气里，眼前的男人穿着昂贵的三件套，脸上不见一丝的汗。他客气地叫我岳哥，我努力将他和记忆里穿着衬衫背带裤的男孩子联系在一起，怎么也联系不上。这些年他长得太快了，拔高个子，要低下一点头才找到我的眼睛。大眼睛的眼尾容易生细纹，我知道这个道理，但我没想过他眼尾长细纹的样子，真真成熟。

这一次我回到上海，就呆几个小时。算见一见李英超，见一见曾经的学生。他家司机在高铁站接的我，我以为他们会搬家，没想到，还是在原来的地方。看来是我太高估我自己了，除了我，谁愿意到处搬呢。李英超在家里摆了桌席，他现在是掌事情的，我仔细盘算了他的年纪，还是年轻，但处理起一些杂事，看不出只是二十出头的年轻人。

还有两个小时，动车才开，李英超问我还想去哪里走走么，我说，顺道拐一下外滩吧。这时候正是堵车，可能拐过去就拐不出来，我心里有执拗，难得回来一次，我还是要去那里看一看。

我从口袋里拿出一张照片，照片上的男孩笑的灿烂。相纸的角磨的有点烂，我还记得他当初将新照片塞进我大衣口袋的样子，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，有一点点不舍，还是要对我笑，他笑起来眼睛是要眯成一条缝的。他乐意让我挠一挠他的下巴，像逗弄猫儿，他说他可以是一只猫，只要我愿意养他。

若是真可以，我也想永远养着这只猫。

长大的男孩已经是个男人，我以前老说他驼背，压着他的肩膀往后掰，洋馆的少爷成了洋馆的老爷，黑框眼镜不见影子，那顶鸭舌帽也不见了，他现在倒真是穿着像个怪模怪样的什么大人，他以前天天念叨天天嫌弃又天天渴望的大人。一阵子没见，男孩被我弄丢了，偏从人群里钻出一个男人，顶着一样的相貌，不喊岳叔，喊我几声岳哥，我是真不是习惯。可不要在一个人的小时候轻易走近他，除非你做好准备陪他长大，这也是我的教训，和四十二度的毒太阳一样的教训。

他握一握我的手，抿起嘴角，还是再年轻一点儿长得顺眼，这个姓李的小朋友，怎么总是这么急躁躁，我悄悄地想。

抱歉，这完全算不上什么好的上海故事，总结下来，给你总结一个教训吧。人潮汹涌的地方，尤其是外滩那一块儿，人挤人的，不仅要看好身边的东西，还要看好你身边的人，一不小心走散了，或者说，溜走了，要再次找回来，很难。即使找回来，还算不算一个原样的东西，那更难。

我的确动过抓紧他手的念头，先和他说，小李英超，你跟紧我了。他像插了什么翅膀一样到处飞，我也有我自己的事情要忙，从浦东起飞之前，我和他打了一通电话，这小子不知道为什么一直不肯接，飞机落地，也不见他打回来的记录。我是有点生气，可是跟小孩子置什么气，是怕他再也回不来么？

你说，是我幼稚了么？对着他，我幼稚了么？

算了，你让我自己生一会儿气。

哦，对，还有一个地方要和你推荐的，法租界的梧桐树，你在网上搜一下，能搜出几个观赏的地点。秋天夏天去都合适，冬天也许合适，南方嘛，冬天的叶子最多少一点绿油油的颜色，不像北方，光秃秃的，那多不好。

男孩，不对，那个男人的家也在那附近，李家的人都好品味，他们愿意住的地方，风景也是真的不错。但我不能告诉你具体在哪，我和李夫人签了保密协议，在李英超成年之前，我甚至连他的名字都不能和外人说的。洋馆的厨子却乐意让我多和别人推荐他的厨艺。厨子在陆家嘴开了餐厅，做什么创意本帮菜，味道还是很不错，你真有兴趣，不妨联系我，我将厨子的微信也推荐给你，年糕毛蟹是我的最爱，餐厅和厨子亲手做的味道没有差别，陆家嘴不便宜，但口味和食材，我保证，放心吃就是了。


	3. 胡同

我到北京了，那我再和你讲讲北京吧。

北京人爱分西东，横的是路，竖的是街，四平八稳，方方直直，我在这长大，过了十八年，我出去，回来，再出去，再回来。一环到六环，内矮外高，庞大臃肿，不见得正当。北京人活在北京城里，天子脚下皇城根底，全世界在往这里挤，挤进黄庄站，挤进香山。有的北京人挤去了丰台，大兴，通州，昌平，散在大小不一的偏僻卫星里。也有塞进旧胡同里的，有塞进大院单元房的，祖上一传一流下来的房子，没来得及拆，下了保护令，不准拆，那是幸运的。北京人好找，我就是，你往全国各地，这三个字带着稀奇，但也好找，遍地抓得到，看得见。

我的故事从这里开始，隐隐觉得，也将在这里结束。这般宿命的东西，有人爱信不信，我以前也不信，担惊受怕了几次，不得不信。北京人得回来的，哪里也不去，我脾气骄傲，别地儿容不下这种虚伪般的骄傲。

你别被我吓住了呀，我是说我虚伪，北京还有很多好人，你会有机会认识他们的。

来北京，我不太推荐你去什么，三里屯，前门大街，什刹海，都别去，最好，长安街也别去。你在二环内，随便找个胡同口，走进去就是了，走到哪里算哪里，你要感受真的北京，挑一个下雪的日子，钻胡同，保证你一夜回到北平城。不然，就别的地方，真的比不过其他的城市，繁华是怪异的，喧嚣是不热闹的，挤破头往这里钻，也不知道钻进哪里。对，看到了吗，红底白字的牌子，白底红字的牌子，蓝牌子，绿牌子，标在胡同口，你就从这钻进去。

日料店，茶馆，酒屋，工艺品店，民宿，都是为你准备好的，走一走也不错，我不太建议你进去，很贵，味道也很一般。找一些平矮的房子吧，也许能碰到实惠的餐厅，街坊邻居常去的地方，可以算不错的本地味道，也不至于卖出天价了。矮矮的屋子大多是修缮过的，没过多久又要修缮，这怪不得妖风，怪人。

怪人贪婪，谁在这都会贪婪，我也不例外。

北京的故事，另一个主人公是我发小，互相伴着对方长大的，我们好一阵子没见，联系没断过。他姓卜，半大不大那会儿，喜欢让人称呼他卜先生。一开始都是半大的毛头小子，这个称呼能让他当个大人，后来真成了大人，反过来拒绝我用这么生分的称呼叫他。

我念一声凡子，他与我应一声。偶尔懒洋洋的下午，我们都写完自己的作业，瘫在沙发上，空调坏了，两把扇子，一把扇着我，一把还扇着我，他是汗流浃背的，我没他那样狼狈。十几岁的他还想让我做媳妇儿，我说，谁他妈要做你媳妇儿。

“你有病。”

“我没病，我只是喜欢你。”

“你真的有病。”

“那这也是喜欢你的病。”

他脑子里一定有一根像朽木似的筋，装些破铜烂铁，他不肯我这样说，非说里面装着我。

我们都满十八的那个夏天，他不说喜欢了，说爱我，我吓得赶紧跑。我的心咚咚跳，我还没准备好爱一个人，我不能让你爱我，不行，我吃不消。

我在他被家长强压着选学校的下一刻，填了一个远远的城市，我跑了，因为我知道他家里不会同意他离开北京。

二十多岁，我大学毕业回来，回到他住在对门的那个房子里，在我以为一切都已经过去的时候，他再见到我，非得用铁栏杆给我打个牢笼，让我做女人，做他的女人，遑论我的生理性别和精神取向。我不愿意，我说他是疯子，他缠着我的手，一声一声叫我岳儿，我离不了你，我真离不了你，我会死的，我愿意替你去死。真不知道他从哪儿学来这些破烂话，还亏是个学艺术的，高高大大，脸皮烂得要死，我特别害怕，要跑，他锁着我的四肢。最疯最疯的一次，他干脆反锁了门，钥匙扔出窗外。他本来要吞下那把钥匙，痛哭流涕，我夺下那个闪亮的小金属，吻他，死命吻他，我也不知道为什么，我就是想吻他。我第一次感觉他是真爱我，我第一次感觉我的贱，明明那一句我不爱你就在嘴边，我却从来不肯对他说一句。

他也说过，岳儿，只要你说一句恨我，我就再不缠着你了。

香港的故事有三天，上海的故事有七个小时，北京的故事有三十一年，我将离开的时限也一并算进去。他也算了，但并不是算我总共呆了多久，而是算我什么时候走的，走了多久。

他来北京西接我，你走了快七年了，他说，我即想着等你，隔三差五催你回来，我又胆小，怕你怨我，可我老记着你当时说的要回来。

我回来做什么呢？我说，你非让我回来，可我回来不知道做什么，我可能明天又要走。

你走？你走去哪？

国外，国内，我对他说，反正不在北京。

瞎扯，他牵过我的手，只有他记着主动牵我的手，像什么要了命的情人，你死我活的，我冒鸡皮疙瘩，嘴里嘟囔着别介，他扣紧我的手指。

“可不许走了，你要留下，我不能让你再走了。”

秋天干燥，水汽少，几乎天天是晴天，蓝色能吸人，日照倒是一天天短起来。他来接我，替我拖行李，他说咱回家，你好不容易回来了，一定要好好休息。他还说今天是月圆，我笑骂，十五月亮十六圆，要赏月，今儿差一天呢。他一只手握住箱子的拉杆，另一只手可劲儿把我搂怀里，吻我的头发，说什么，月亮回来了，哪怕过了十七二十七，月亮都圆。

我嫌他腻，让他滚远一点儿，他说我不，好不容易求着你回来了，怎么不肯愿意让我多抱一会儿。

“你他妈算个逼，我承认你是我的谁了么。”

“你没承认，”他委屈，“但我就承认你是我媳妇儿，我不说你是我女人，我说我是你男人，还不行么。”

我回抱住他，止不住地想，是该要个归宿了。没人阻止地了我逃出去，也没人阻止我疲倦，找到个舒服的巢，赖一个晚上，再赖一个晚上。凡子不想让我走，他直接将这句话反复说了好几次，我真不要你走，你别再走了，好不好，岳儿，你留下来，留在我身边。

我从北京出发，从北京回来，我没走，我从没能走。我从笼子里飞出去，才明白，笼子是我的窝。我和凡子说我累了，他又亲亲我，我撇开头，他的嘴唇追上来，在离我半个呼吸的地方又停下，黯淡地说，岳儿，你真没原谅我。我叹口气，捧起他的脸，没谁原谅谁，你欠我，我也欠你。

“你只要知道，我回来了，我在这，好么？”

我实在太可笑了，枷锁是自己给自己戴上，回忆也是，走过的路也是，我在想些什么呢？干脆什么都不想了。没人能妥协这滚烫爱意，我以为我不需要，可是我看着他，可能我最缺乏的就是这样的滚烫。这天气越来越冷了，我需要个地方过冬。

凡子家有一个小小的阳台，我说这是他的阳台，他还不乐意，非说是咱家。我没办法，拍拍他的脑门儿，成吧，那好，听你的，反正是你给我地方住的，算你收留我了。新的住宅楼有带阳台的，但更多还是不带。衣服在室内可以阴干，太阳天也一样放到楼下去晒。他这个小阳台难得，北京的夜透凉，我们还穿的跟夏天似的，身体里缠着火。情欲交缠，我偶尔在间隙里抬头看看月亮，又想起来今天是十五。俗语说十六才圆，十五的月亮在微不可闻的地方少了一撇，我也少了一撇。

那等到明天，等明天月满，我再说爱他，行么。

好了，我的故事说完了，感谢你听到这，这趟旅途不长不短，我可真感谢你能听到这。

你呢？还有些什么想法，是说我作，说我贱，可惜，我乐意你评论我，却不能让你指挥我。我的故事也就这一些，我遇见了些人，留下点儿回忆，彼此给彼此留了东西，在灵魂上拿刀划下点刻痕。我没法给你提供什么，没法告诉你，东胡同和西胡同住着谁，住过谁，我也想告诉你，可是这些与我无关了，与我要介绍给你的北京无关。

上海和香港也同理，重点不是这里住过谁，你大可以去历史课本上找一点虚盖弥彰的玩意儿，真假看你运气，可惜大多存在的历史都是假的。像我这样的故事，能告诉你的人，不算太多。大都掺了假水，因为他们怕，怕你戳穿了面具，看到他们可怜。我不怕你说我可怜，我是真虚伪，我大方承认了很多年了，所以我才大方告诉你。我也不怕你去和谁拆穿我，我和你之间只是故事的讲述者与聆听者的关系。你不可能拿这些故事伤害我，所以我对你才是一直放心，什么事情都告诉你了，连我被强上的屈辱都告诉你。噢，对了，这事儿你可千万别怪人家，有些本质上你情我愿的事情，听着就好。

我信任你，你值得这些故事，所以我才带你去逛逛这三个地方。和你讲的故事，却是真切的。这里住着谁，谁被谁爱过，谁又恨着谁，一些纠葛，才是不同城市里，我想告诉你的东西。

你也会在这些地方留下你的痕迹的，如果你来了，喝了杯茶，遇见什么人，弄点儿街市的小吃，若你喜欢听曲儿，堂皇大厅的弹唱，街头巷尾的收音机，你都遇得到。

所以我在期待你来。

今天是中秋节，许多人都会记起这句话吧，但愿人长久，千里共婵娟，这句话被用到烂了，我依然喜欢到现在。月亮阴晴圆缺，月光在哪儿，这些年，看不清楚路，我都要去看看或明或暗的月亮。古人所谓美感是得不到团圆，举杯望明月，地上的影子，都会是你想念的，曾想念的人。

不如就现在吧，一同望那月亮，你我好团圆。


End file.
